


Need Love

by Garance



Series: My english works [3]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe, Justice League (2017)
Genre: After JL, Blood, Bottom Bruce, Bruce Has Issues, Depression, Diana the big Sister is here !, Frost breath, Hypoglycemia, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Torture, Lack of Sleep, M/M, Protective Clark Kent, Rape, Scarification, Top Clark, Translation in English, Written Pre-Justice League (2017), X-ray Vision, heat vision, super speed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 21:56:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12466768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Bruce is in depression since Clark came back, he does not eat and sleep anymore. Clark is distant with him. Diana sees this and tries to help, but a misfortune never comes alone.





	Need Love

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language (^o^)
> 
> Comments are liked !

Need love 

 

It had been a month since the Justice League was formed after Steppenwolf and his army attacked the Earth. To lend a hand to the league, Superman had returned six feet underground and had made his comeback, like a Phoenix lighting men with its light and its fire.

 

Clark had returned to a normal life, unfortunately Lois and he had broken up, and the rehabilitation in the midst of journalism had been complicated. But Clark's hardest thing was to have to measure his abilities against the man who had hit him, poisoned him, and almost killed him.

 

For his part, Bruce was angry since he saw Superman sacrificing himself, for the world and him in some way. He had decided to create the league with Diana's help and when Steppenwolf attacked, he had promised to honor Clark's memory completely. But the Man of Steel had come back, and had again illuminated them with his hope and his colorful costume.  

 

Bruce was initially happy to see him again, but after that he became melancholy and depressed. He remembered every day all the misdeeds he had committed according to his justice. He had killed Clark in a way, and it haunted him. He had not been able to sleep since, he had had no good night, even his nocturnal activities did not help him anymore. No medicine worked, and the weight of his old and recent wounds tore his body.

 

Bruce huffed as he took his coffee, if he could not sleep as much as he could stay fit and awake. One of Superman's new rescues was on TV. He stared, his eyes fixed on Clark's smile as he took people in his arms. Bruce would never see that smile for him, and he knew it, he had hurt too much around him and he was suffering the consequences. 

 

Bruce turned off the television before leaving to take a shower, a lump in his throat and the discomfort of his stomach. Under the hot water, he let tears roll on his cheeks as he took a blade and cut himself voluntarily. Blood flowed to the ground, coloring the water. He was so bad that even the pain did not help him.

 

Bruce stepped out of the shower and dried the tears that were still flowing. He watched his reflection in the mirror and blew, he had an appointment with Diana, and he did not want her to be aware of his condition. He dressed, shaved and put on his watch to hide the mark he had just made. He took a few steps before feeling his whole body tremble, he watched his trembling hands, then fell to the ground. He was so exhausted by his life.  

 

________  

 

Later, in a restaurant in Gotham :

 

''Bruce.''

''Diana.''

"You do not look good, do you want to talk to me about it ?"

"Do not worry about me, I'm not a child anymore, after all." 

"Well ... I want to talk about your relationship with Clark."

"My relationship with Clark ?"

"I know Clark does not come close to you and he is controling himself, and I know you have a problem with him, too. I want you to explain to me."

"Diana, Clark and I... He does not want to come near me, and I understand... I wanted to kill him, and I blame myself."

"Try to talk. It will not work out if you sit idly by.''

"Listen Diana, Clark hates me. Because of me, he's dead. He has no reason to want to become my friend. And I have no reason to want to become his friend."

''Since when ?''

''What ?''

"How long have you thought Clark hates you ?"

''Since I killed him. Thanks for the invitation.''

 

Bruce got up and started to leave when Diana held him by the arm and faced him. She was looking at him with soft eyes but she was holding him with incredible strength. He put his hand on Diana's arm and forced her to let go. A feeling of uneasiness returned to his stomach and he remembered that he had not eaten anything for two days. He felt his eyesight blur, and Diana's words were distorted in his ears. His body began to shake and his legs gave way again under his weight. He heard Diana shout his name, but he fainted before understanding why.  

 

________

 

Diana squatted next to Bruce, worried, she took his pulse, weak. She tapped the man's cheek lightly to try to wake him up, without success.  

 

''Call an ambulance !''  

 

When help arrived, Diana called the rest of the league and made her way to the hospital. Once she arrived, she asked the doctors what was causing her friend's fainting.  

 

"Hypoglycemia, miss. Since when did he eat anything ?"

''I do not know. I have to ask him."

 

Diana returned to the hospital room and sat next to Bruce's bed. She wondered if he had any bigger problems than she thought. When Barry arrived in the room, he seemed a lot more worried than her. Victor arrived with Arthur, both looking a little worried. Clark was not with them. Diana got up and went out of the room to call him. She was sure that Bruce's condition had something to do with Clark.  

 

_______

 

A few days later :  

 

Bruce had been able to go home, under extreme surveillance of Alfred. Clark had not come, the rest of the league had resumed, but Diana was planning to help Bruce in his relationship with Kryptonian.  

 

At the Hall of Justice:  

 

Diana had gathered the league for a meeting, and at the end of it, she had caught Clark and forced him to face him.

 

"Clark, why not come to the hospital ?"

"It did not concern me Diana."

"It's concerning you Clark ! If you do not understand that everyone here is supposed to respect each other and work as a team, then your place is not here !"

"I do not want to leave Diana."

"So why are you distant with Bruce ? Do not you see he's in pain ?!''

''What do you mean ? What does Bruce have ?"

''A month and a week ago, you came back from the dead and I think since Bruce is twice as bad for hurting you. He has not eaten anything for a few days and I think he does not sleep much anymore."

"Did he do that ?"

"Yes, and I think it will do worse if you do not talk to you. Go see him and arrange this situation. I would not hesitate to kill you again if Bruce suffers more."

"I'm going to think about it, Diana."  

 

_______

 

Clark still had not gone to Bruce's home, he had an apologised : between journalist work, Superman's rescues, he had been busy. And to make matters worse, Bruce had decided to play it personal and not to give news all week.

 

Clark had free time, so he decided to hang out in the Hall of Justice. He knew about the building, but still managed to get lost. As he passed from one corridor to another, he heard a discussion from the infirmary between Diana and Bruce.  

 

Clark secretly listened to the discussion by standing beside the door. He used his X-ray vision to see that Bruce was covered with bandages and had huge dark circles under his eyes. Diana sat next to him and stared at him sadly. Clark wondered why.

 

"What happened, Bruce ?" Diana asked him by putting her hand on the billionaire's cheek

"I went out late, I had not slept in a long time, I think I wanted to get out of the house and let off steam, but the Joker fell on me and took me away. I think I fainted. All I can remember is that he tortured me and... Ah, Diana... I can not...'' Bruce murmured sadly the end  

 

Clark wondered what had happened to put Bruce in this state, he thought there must be something more important behind all that.

 

"What did he do to you Bruce ?" Diana whispered, hugging Bruce in her arms

"He raped me Diana... He took me everything..." Bruce crackled in Diana's arms

"Shh... It's over... I'm here..." Diana closed her eyes and whispered  

 

Clark felt his veins come out and his fists tighten. It was his fault if Bruce was like that. He groaned before leaving, his cape following his angry movements. He was going to find the Joker and make him pay for a member of his new family.

 

________

 

  
Diana whispered gently stroking Bruce's hair, which was crying painfully in his arms. She heard Clark's grunt and his steps, she was not sure that the Joker could walk again.  

 

She punched Bruce's abdomen and he fainted, she lay him down and left the infirmary. She caught up with Clark and decided to accompany him to make sure that Superman would not do anything that would condemn him again to the hatred of the human people.  

 

_______

 

A few days later :  

 

Superman and Wonder Woman had stopped the Joker, Bruce had woken up and learned it. He had wondered if Clark had done it because Diana had asked him, whether he had done it for him to do anything to her, or if he had been forced as Superman.  

 

Bruce had to stay at the Hall of Justice now, Diana did not want to see him hurt again. He was eating a minimum, and his sleep was starting to come back, but he and Clark still could not explain it.  

 

Barry come regularly to find out about him and tell him in detail what was going on behind the walls of the building. Arthur had come to have a drink with him one evening, they had finished lying on top of each other. Victor was testing him so he could stay in shape, and Diana was always there for him, helping him when he remembered the horrors he had gone through.  

 

But Clark still had not come, and Bruce was beginning to believe that Superman did not want his existence. Yet one evening changed all that.

 

_______

 

Bruce was sitting quietly on the infirmary bed, watching Superman's rescues of the day, when he felt a look at him. He looked up from his laptop screen to the open door, to see Clark leaning on the door frame, a slight smile on his lips. Bruce closed his computer and put it down before swallowing the ball in his throat and inviting Superman to enter.  

 

Clark stood next to him, his cape following him faithfully, wondering if Bruce was thinking of him. He sat on the edge of the bed, but Bruce stepped back, covering his body with the blanket of the bed. Clark sighed, he knew it was not easy for him right now.

 

"I'm not here to hurt you, Bruce, you can believe me." Clark announced

"You have ignored me since your returned... Why come now ?" Bruce asked timidly, clutching his left wrist

"We have to talk, Bruce." Clark noticed the billionaire's action

"I'm sorry for what I did to you, if that's what you want to hear." Bruce tried to erase any emotion but his voice broke halfway through the middle of the sentence

"That's not it, Bruce. You must know that I ignored you because I thought you did not need me, since you could beat me. So, I continued to act as before, but I knew I should have come to see you, Bruce, unknowingly, you had become important to me, and I could not understand and accept it.'' Clark confessed, extending his arm to Bruce

 

Bruce looked at the words of the Man of Steel, before he saw his arm reaching out to him, he took it and Clark brought it back into his arms. The blanket fell back to his lap and his bruised abdomen was exposed, sore bruises and nerves colored his body now. Bruce looked away, ashamed of himself, as Clark hugged him harder.  

 

"Do not look at me, Clark. It's not your fault. "Bruce whispered, feeling tears rise in his eyes

"Let's stop playing that, Bruce. Stop hiding. I know what you've done to yourself." Clark took Bruce's left arm and exposed him to them

"What are you doing ?" Bruce exclaimed because of Clark's pressure on his arm

''I scanned you more than once Bruce. I know these marks on your wrist. And they have doubled lately. Do not take me for an idiot, you scarify yourself.'' Clark gave him his arm and put a hand on his cheek to face him

"Yes, that's right... I need it... After all that happened..." Bruce looked at Clark's frozen blue eyes and suddenly tears rolled down his cheeks

''Bruce. Stop doing that and I will not tell others. Diana would probably send you back if she knew it." Clark wiped the tears gently

"I do not want to leave Clark... I do not want..." Bruce muttered, spreading Clark's arm and hiding his face with his hands.

"Then promise me to stop it."

"I... I promise you..."

 

Clark smiled before using his thermal vision on Bruce's left wrist. A burning sensation spread through the billionaire's body, as he opened his eyes and looked at his wrist, no marks showing his weakness appeared. He opened his mouth but no sound came out. He smiled at Clark despite the new tears on his cheeks.  

 

"Thank you..." Bruce muttered shyly

''Never do that again. I will not forgive you next time." Clark said coldly, his eyes chilling on Bruce's blood

''Good... Clark...''

 

Bruce lowered his head, remembering all his mistakes since his fight against Superman. But he knew that hurting himself for no reason was the worst mistake he had ever made. He did not know if Clark would forgive him, or if he could forget all that, but beside Superman, his problems seemed to disappear, and it made him feel good to be able to rest a minimum after all those weeks of suffering.

 

Clark unfastened the hangers from his cape and dropped it on the floor. Bruce looked at him strangely, imploring him to explain. Clark pressed his coat of arms and his suit became a little hexagonal box. He threw the blanket to the end of the bed, before he stretched out Bruce under him and laid his hands on his belt.  

 

"Can I ?" Clark asked him

"Yes..." Bruce nodded gently

 

Clark slowly slid the leather before throwing it to join the blanket. He slid the zipper and pulled off Bruce's pants, which were shaking memories that were coming back into his mind. Clark kissed him softly for several seconds, then pulled back and caressed Bruce's cheek just as kindly.  

 

"You're safe Bruce, I promise you." Clark whispered in his ear  

 

Clark put his hands on Bruce's boxer before pulling him back to the billionaire's ankles and throwing him to the other end of the bed. He watched the body covered with wounds below him, he thought it was beautiful, but the Joker had damaged it too much. Clark used his super speed to look for lubricant before returning in a few seconds. Bruce did not dare to do anything as he waited for the rest.  

 

Clark leaned slightly from his seat to kiss the pink lips of Bruce again. His tongue searched for his mate before having fun with it. When the lack of air settled down, he pulled back and smiled at Bruce's blushing cheeks.

 

"You're gorgeous Bruce, you should stop hiding." Clark put his lips on Bruce's neck  

 

Bruce moaned when Clark bit his neck a few seconds to leave a purple mark. He loved what he felt so much that he forgot about his nascent erection and the heat in his stomach. Clark went lower in his body and landed on his belly button, he took a piece of skin between his teeth and bit him in turn, bringing another moan.  

 

The Man of Steel's hands came to Bruce's hips and began to sink slowly, leaving marks for later. Clark rolled his mouth up to Wayne's nipples, and he sucked one of the nipples in his mouth, bringing half a dozen uncontrolled moans.  

 

Bruce felt his body start to stick because of the sweat that was spreading, he was hot despite his nakedness. Clark saw that and smiled. He used his icy breath on the nipples of the mortal and he screamed with pleasure, his erection doubling size at once.

 

"You're so hot Bruce, I want you so much." Clark says licking Bruce's jaw line  

 

Bruce moaned as Clark smeared his fingers with lubricant. He spread his legs and brought in a first, bringing a long groan. A second was added, soon followed by a third. Bruce gasped as his body warmed as Clark gave him pleasure. When the latter removed his fingers, to put some lube on his huge dick, Bruce sighed with ecstasy feeling a beginning of semen flow along the tip of his penis.  

 

Clark grabbed Bruce's legs and stuck them on his shoulders, before tucking his dick into the entrance of the billionaire who shouted as he closed his eyes and let out his spunk unintentionally. Clark smiled, then took sperm on his fingers and tasted it, before giving a blow in the prostate of Bruce, who moaned delicately by rolling a tear along his cheek. Clark tasted it in turn before wiping it.

 

''All of you is beautiful, Bruce, I love you so much.'' Clark murmured by giving another shot  

 

Superman moaned for a few seconds, before ejaculate in Bruce's body, stammering incomprehensible words. Clark withdrew, then went to the nearest bathroom and took a washcloth to wipe the result of their frolicking. He wiped his cock, then Bruce's lower body before throwing the washcloth at the sides of the belt but he took the blanket and put it on Bruce, who seemed already asleep.  

 

"Sleep well, Bruce." Clark smiled, starting to leave

"Stay with me...'' Bruce murmured, grabbing his arm 

''Whatever you want, my love...'' Clark whispered in his ear while lying beside him

 

Clark took him in his arms, and Bruce put his head on the scar resulting from his death. Clark smiled, thinking that without this confrontation, he would never have been able to meet someone like Bruce, and he could never have loved him. He kissed his forehead before whispering a lullaby that his mother was singing to him when he was having nightmares.  

 

"I love you, Clark..." Bruce confessed to him before falling asleep

"I love you too, Bruce..." Clark fell asleep in his turn  

 

The next day, they were awakened by three pairs of eyes, a normal eye and a cybernetic eye. Bruce hid under the blanket, blushing as Clark smiled proudly. Under the blanket, Bruce clung to Clark and kissed the central scar of the perfect kryptonian body.

 

"Well, I see you have spoken." Diana annonce with a smirk

"I think so too, Diana." Clark responded by bringing Bruce closer to him.

"We'll leave you alone, the time you get ready." Diana pulled out the other three men  

 

Bruce stepped out from under the blanket, when Clark put a hand on his buttocks and began to knead them. He blushed and smiled at Clark who was looking at him with his blue eyes now laughing.  

 

"Did you hide from me that perfect ass ?" Clark laughs

"You did not ask." Bruce retorted  

 

Behind other walls, Arthur, who also had a good hearing, heard everything and smiled, thinking that a long way had been traveled in a very short time. Diana, meanwhile, was embarrassed that the two youngest in the league, Barry and Victor, had seen their mentors in the same bed after the incident chain of the last few weeks, but, everything was better now.  

 

The End


End file.
